Digimon Alter 02
by Koushiro and Tentomon
Summary: A new take on Digimon Zero Two. This is my own rewritten version with a new plot. It is my first fan-fic to post so enjoy it!


Untitled 

Episode One: Veemon and Tapirmon, the Ancient Digimon! 

In Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan the new school year was making way. Little did seven children know they would soon be embarking to save the Digital World. Two had already been three years ago but they had gotten to the point where they no longer daydreamed of going back...atleast not as often. John Kohei was walking down the hall with his friend Ken Ichijouji when they ran into Hikari Yagami and Takeru Takaishi. 

"Oh excuse me. I'm sorry." John said in an apologetic tone. 

"Please excuse me also." Ken stated in his usual monotone voice. 

"Oh its ok. I don't think I've met you yet. My name is Hikari Yagami." Hikari replied seemingly happy to meet new people. 

"And I'm Takeru. Takeru Takaishi. It's a pleasure to meet you. What are your names anyway?" Takeru asked nevously. 

"I'm John Kohei. And he's Ken Ichijouji." John replied pleasently. 

Takeru and Hikari the bowed in traditional Japanese style and began to walk down the hall motioning for John and Ken to come along. They walked into a computer room where Hikari then introduced them to three other children. 

"Miyako, Iori, Daisuke I'd like you to meet John and Ken. 

"My name's Iori Hida. Nice to meet you." Iori stated in a humble manner. 

"I'm Miyako Inoue. It's wondeful to meet you." Miyako said just seconds after Iori. 

"And I'm Daisuke Motomiya. How are you?" Daisuke said sounding like he was forcing himself to be polite. 

"Fine thank you." John replied enthusiasticly. 

"I'm fine also." Ken said in his usual manner. 

Meanwhile as they were talking, things were going bad in the Digital World. A demonic shadow was causing trouble and imprisoning Digimon with his dark energy crystals. It was also claiming to be the emperor of all Digimon or as some put it the Dark Emperor. The shadows favorite troops the Goblimon were chasing down the destined Digimon who were blocked from evolving by the dark powers now governing the eastern portion of the Digital World. The eight Digimon began to shout for their digidestined partners. Agumon was the first to do this. 

"Taichi help me!!!!" he shouted in a frantic and scared tone of voice. 

Agumon had been the only one alone the other seven had been together and destroyed their enemies. Tailmon and Patamon charged over the hill to help Agumon. They eventually "swatted" all of the Goblimon, but at a price, Tailmon's holy ring had been destroyed. In a couple more minutes an orange colored beam struck the ground, it was Taichi who had been brought to the Digital World by his digivice when Agumon had yelled. Agumon, Tailmon, Patamon, and Taichi walked towards a cave that was causing the digivice to get all sorts of signals. They walked into the cave and found two things...Tailmon began to explain what they were with a little help from Agumon. 

"Well these are certainly the fabled digimentals. It is thought that they help rookie Digimon armor Digivolve. Armor Digivolving is an ancient way that rookie Digimon used to go to a level slightly lower than champion. The ability was thought to have been lost." Gatomon said in a way like a teacher would. 

"And the red one with yellow flames on it is the digimental of Courage and uh..uh the other one is uh..." Agumon rambled on in a seemingly confused way. 

"That one that is silver with black leather straps is the digimental of Justice." Patamon had finally spoke up. 

Taichi went over and touched the digimental of Courage. Being the bearer of the crest of courage he hoped it would lift. But instead a golden beam shot out of, hit the wall, bounced off of the digimental of Justice, and then shot back into the digimental of Courage. Seconds later four devices, a black beam of light, a green beam of light, and a pink beam of light shot through the side of the cave leaving a huge hole. Meanwhile in the computer lab back at the school the computer shot theses out. John looked suprised as a white one landed in his hand, Miyako, Daisuke, and Iori got similar devices. Iori's was yellow, Miyako's was red, and Daisuke's was blue, the pink light struck Hikari and a digivice shot of her pocket and changed into a device similar to what the others had. This same thing happened to Takeru and Ken. The computer beeped and they were all transported to the Digital World and landed in a pile. Daisuke and John instinctively went to the digimentals of Courage and Justice. As they tried to pick them up light began to glow, seconds later they were holding the digimentals. Within a few minutes wind blew through the cave and then two Digimon began to materialize, a tapir like creature and a blue Digimon somewhat resembling a humanoid dragon but not really appeared. 

"Daisuke, I'm Veemon the legendary dragon Digimon of Courage. I am descended from the ancient Digimon and the Courage Digimental is yours." Veemon said in a happy go-lucky way. 

"And I am Tapirmon. As far as I know I am the last of the Tapirmon. The Justice Digimental is your...." Tapirmon didn't finish a rumbling was heard and some Flymon burst through the hole made by the D-3s. 

"Deadly Sting!!!!!!!!" the Flymon shouted this as their stingers shot out. 

"OPEN THE DIGIMENTALS!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHOUT DIGIMENTAL UP!!!!!!!" All of the Digimon shouted in unison 

"Digimental Up!!!!!!" John and Daisuke both shouted this and beams of light shot out of the digimentals. 

"Tapirmon, armor shinka!!!!!!!! Koumeiseidaimon, the sword of justice! I am Koumeiseidaimon, I armor shinka from Tapirmon! Knightmon are my rivals, and I am their Japanese counterpart! Beware my Justice Slash and Justice Flame attacks!" Tapirmon grew much taller and less chubby and more humanoid, gold armor formed over him and the metal plate on his head grew into a helmet with a cross surrounded by flames on it. 

"Veemon, armor shinka! Flamedramon, burning with courage! I am Flamedramon! As Veemon I use the digimental of Courage to armor shinka! My Fire Rocket fires explosive fire bolts at my enemies. My Knuckle Fire attack sets my fists on fire as I punch the enemy!" as Veemon shouted this he grew taller and red armor with yellow flames on it grew all over him. 

The Flymon looked on in horror as the humanoid armors stood before them. Before long they started firind stingers again. 

"I don't think so. Fire always burns bugs! FIRE ROCKET!!!!" Flamedramon yelled this as fire formed across his body. He flew up above the Flymon and divebombed them leaving only a few. 

"Feel the wrath of justice! Justice Sword!!!!" Koumeiseidaimon shouted this as he slashed the remaining Flymon with his sword. They burst into data. 

Flamedramon and Koumeiseidaimon returned to Veemon and Tapirmon. 

"It is no longer safe for the destined Digimon here, we all need to return to earth with you." it was Tentomon, he buzzed into the chamber followed by the other Digimon. The D-3s beeped and everyone appeared in the park just outside the school. The Digital is seen once again and evil laughter breaks out. 

"With my Nikushimi Emerarudo planted deep in Rihatsu Mountain they shouldn't be able to shinka at all. I need to begin research on these accursed `Digimentals'." the voice had been coming from a figure cloaked in darkness. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
